


Drunken Nights and Their Consequences

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, M/M, POV Outsider, Undercover, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Chad is a good friend. He really is. So it's really not fair that sometimes, he gets more than he bargained for.





	Drunken Nights and Their Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> For the underneath prompt meme.  
Anon on tumblr said: My prompt would be Jared's guys walking in on them going at it. Also I like drunk Jared.  
Notlongnow on twitter said: outsider POV, someone from the mob commenting on relaionship  
I think this also ticks the Chad&Jared friendship box from the previous tumblr nonnie.
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for super speedy betaing!

“Fuck, what time is it?”

Chad’s head was swimming, but Jared had asked a question, and when Jared asked, Chad found answers. He fished his phone out of his pocket and squinted at the bright screen.

“Eleven fifteen.”

“Fuck.” Jared’s voice was a little slurry.

Well, they’d had a lot of booze. Russians, man. Making a deal with them always fucked them up.

Jared was good with wine and brown liquor; anything clear like tequila or vodka, and someone had to help him home. Usually, that was Chad. Tonight, Chad wasn’t so sure how well he’d manage.

But Jared was unhappy about the time. Problem. Jared had a problem, and Chad would solve it.

“What’s the problem?”

“Jensen’s coming home tonight.”

Jensen. Yes. Jensen was important. Chad tried to order his thoughts.

“I thought Jensen’s flight was delayed? Isn’t he coming in tomorrow?”

“Got him on standby,” Jared said. “Just saw his text. He landed fifteen minutes ago.”

“You sure you wanna go home like this?” Chad waved at Jared.

He was more than a little drunk.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“You know.” Chad waved at him again, with more emphasis. “Drunk.”

Jared leaned back, stretched his long arms. “I’m not that drunk.” He shifted his hips, smiled slowly. “Definitely not _too_ drunk.”

Yeah, Chad could see that. And it wasn’t that he’d never seen Jared’s dick before—they worked out together, had drunken escapades when they were younger that sometimes involved taking their clothes off—but he didn’t need to know his best friend was a grower, not a shower. Especially considering Jared’s dick was impressive enough flaccid. Seriously, the guy could give you a complex, and it wasn’t like Chad had a small dick. He was slightly above average, thank you very much. Jared was a whole different ball game and since he was a grower… Chad had a whole new respect for Jensen.

Jared was still smiling, probably fantasizing about what he’d do to Jensen when he got home, and he was slowly adjusting himself in his pants, and yeah okay, that wasn’t really adjusting anymore.

“Oooo-kay. Getting you to Jensen right now.” Chad looked around, located the rest of the crew. “Rosey! I need a hand here. Milo, get the bill. Clif, call Winston, we’re going home.”

Three minutes later, they stumbled out of the bar and into the cool night air. Chad could be a very efficient organizer when he had to be. Getting Jared home in time to fuck his boyfriend ranked pretty high up on the list of new priorities. Jensen had broken into their life about a year ago, but he and Jared still went at it like they’d only been dating for a week. Since Chad had never done the long relationship thing himself, he couldn’t judge.

When they were in the car, Jared leaned forward. “Winston, where’s Jensen?”

“Willy is driving him home right now.”

“There’s a grand in it for you if you get me home first.”

Winston started the car and the tires squealed when he took off. “You got it, boss.”

They pulled up in front of the house and Jared jogged up the stairs. He seemed a little more sober now.

“Back downtown or crash here tonight?” Rosey asked.

Chad considered what would happen when Jensen got home. “Let’s go shoot some pool in the basement. We don’t need to be up here for the reunion.”

Rosey made a face and nodded.

Inside, Jared was on the couch, cuddling with Harley.

Chad waved at him. “We’re gonna go shoot some pool. Have fun.”

Jared just gave him a lazy grin, eyelids already drooping. Jensen better hurry.

Downstairs, they cranked up the music and shot pool for a couple of hours. It was after two when they carefully snuck up the stairs, but everything was dark and quiet.

Chad’s room was on the ground floor anyway and he smiled triumphantly at Rosey, who took a deep breath and then bravely started climbing the stairs to his room.

But the house remained quiet, and Chad happily passed out in the bed he’d called his own for the past four years. When Jared bought the mansion, he’d shown Chad the plans, pre-renovation, and asked him which room he wanted. Chad had swallowed the lump in his throat and pointed to the one in the downstairs corner, the most vulnerable to attack and the first position that would need defense. Jared had nodded and drawn him in for a half-hug. They’d never talked about it again. And even though Chad had his own place downtown, this felt more like home than his bachelor pad that he mostly used for hook-ups.

Chad slept in late, took a shower in his ensuite bathroom, and dug out some fresh clothes. Then he stumbled in the direction of the kitchen for some food.

From the dining room, he could hear Jared and Jensen’s voices, Jensen’s laughter. Chad smiled. Family breakfast would be nice.

He got himself a glass of orange juice, then walked towards the dining room. At first, when he only saw Jared sitting at the head of the table, he was confused. He was so sure he’d heard Jensen… then the blissed-out expression on Jared’s face registered, the way he was leaning back in his chair, pushed back from the table and tilted towards the window front, legs spread wide, hand resting on Jensen’s head bobbing up and down between Jared’s legs, but thankfully half-hidden behind the table cloth.

“Before breakfast?” Chad whined, he couldn’t help himself. He could smell the bacon and eggs Sam must have made just a little while ago and he was _hungry_.

Jared’s head whipped around, and he shot Chad a low-level annoyed look. Jensen’s head stilled and he peered at Chad over the edge of the table. Did he still have his mouth on—Chad stopped that train of thought because _no _and _hell no_, and looked back to Jared’s face.

“Could you give us a minute here?” Jared asked.

Jensen made a muffled sound, Jared sucked in a breath, and then Jensen’s entire head, mouth thankfully dick-free, emerged from between Jared’s legs. “A minute? Are you kidding me?”

“It’s an expression,” Jared hissed. “C’mon, sweetheart.” Hand on Jensen’s face, he seemed to have already forgotten that Chad was there.

Jensen was glaring up at Jared, wet lips pressed together in a slim line. “This is not a one-way street, asshole.”

“I know,” Jared bit out. “And I told you I’d make last night up to you.”

Jensen pursed his mouth and Jared dragged his thumb across his bottom lip. “Baby, I swear, I’ll—”

“You know what,” Chad said and quickly walked over to the table, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Jared’s face. “I’m just gonna take the bacon, and the eggs—” under Jared’s incredulous and almost murderous look, he quickly heaped some food on a plate, “and go upstairs, watch a movie or something with Rosey.”

He walked backwards to the door, never taking his eyes off Jared, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jensen’s head moving, oh God, could they not wait? Chad almost stumbled over his own feet, managed to get through the door to the kitchen, slammed it shut, and sank against it.

For a moment, it was blissfully quiet, then he heard Jensen’s loud and full-bellied laughter.

“Not funny!” Chad yelled back and then Jared was laughing too.

“His face!” Jensen’s voice was muffled through the door and Chad could only shake his head.

Rosey came into the kitchen and shot Chad a questioning look.

“You don’t want to go in there right now.”

Rosey made a face. “I hate it when they fuck at breakfast.”

From the dining room, there was a loud thump and some clattering.

Chad held up the bacon and eggs. “Thank God I saved what I could.”

Rosey gripped his shoulder. “You’re a true hero.”

When Jensen’s voice, muffled through the door, asked Jared if that was all he got, and more dishes clattered in response and furniture thumped—a chair falling over?—Chad and Rosey quickly raided the place for bagels and cream cheese, grabbed the bacon and eggs, and hurried up the stairs. Jared’s second-floor TV room was basically a home theater and had an excellent sound system. Jensen could scream himself hoarse, and they wouldn't hear a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
